X-men - Changes, part 1
by Malachi888
Summary: An exploration of unused characters in the current Dawn of X status quo. This story will explore what it means to be an X-man on Krakoa. Focusing on Archangel assemebling a team for a mission. Characters: Archangel, Iceman, X-23, Pixie, Anole and Mercury.


**Chapter 1**

Life on Krakoa is easy. The island a virtual paradise, for mutants. Beautiful and strange new flowers spreading their scents like small surprises. The air teeming with them. For a person like Warren Worthington III it's intoxicating. Yet ultimately boring.  
The sky is his, always has been. Sure over the years new fliers joined the X-men. Some claimed they were faster. More agile. More powerful. Still no one disputed the air belonged to him. It was his to do whatever he wanted with.

Even now with young mutants filling the air with laughter he feels strangely unfulfilled.

The X-men's natural state is in flux. Ever changing.. Both as a team and as concept. He's not sure how but somehow he lost his place with them. Once he thought he could find it through his love to Elizabeth Braddock. Until that also changed. In more ways than he could have anticipated. For him it seemed that life as an X-man meant building relationships that survived change. Relationships that thrived on them. Used them as fuel to continue on some common path.

The kids see him as some sort of royalty. One of the original five.

He's been meaning to talk with Elisabeth. Not the talk. That one they already had. No this talk is more concerning the present. She used to talk to him. More than anybody else he was the one she confided in. Then it changed. Maybe he misses it?

Flying through the air. Thoughts come and go. It's hard to ignore these things when you don't have a new battle to immerse yourself in. This used to be his everyday. Either businesses or sentinels. It kept him busy. He could go days without having to deal with his personal life. He enjoyed it. Something to put on pause and then resume.

Now he stands above an island of mutants. A king without purpose.

A familiar voice cuts through his disjointed thoughts. First time it happened it threw him for a loop. Figurativly as he was flying. Now it's a part of his life.

"Enjoying the view Warren?"

"Yes Charles"

"I don't want to pry on your thoughts but you are correct. The council is summoning you"

"Finally"

"I'll take that as yes"

Warren angles his wings. Parries the current and then finds a new stream. Gliding down towards the center of Krakoa.

To Charles right side he can see Magneto, or Erik as they call him now. To his left stands Scott. It brings a smile to his face. Both as a sign of the adventures to come and the sight of an old friend.

"Hello Scott" he says while doing a landing so gracious he himself has forgotten how tricky it was to learn.

"Hello Warren. We missed you last night"

"Yes sorry about that. Business Meeting. I had rescheduled once too much before. It could not wait"

"Then I'm sorry to say you will have to continue to reschedule some meetings if you accept what we will ask of you"

"You want me to join a team?"

"No son" Erik speaks with a familiarity Warren can't help to feel he hasn't earned. Yet he doesn't mention it. It serves no function.

"No?"

"No we want you to assemble your own team" Charles smiles to him. The difference between the professor he first met and this person is a bit jarring. Yet again things have changed.

"What for? Aerial combat? Business espionage?"

"No nothing so fancy" Charles speaks first, then Erik continues.

"There are as you know forces that oppose us. Some we sent covert team to deal with. Some challenge us in the open. Other we monitor in other ways. This is a research site primarily."

"Why me? Do I know of them?"

"No it was my idea" Scott speaks. "I think you will agree with me that this operation requires experience. Someone we can trust"

"Are you sticking me with the loose cannons?"

"No you can consider this a field test for bigger things to come."

Warren studies Erik and Charles expressions. Finding nothing useful. "Let's end the riddles. Please"

"Certainly Warren. We want to to take some of the former students. People with unique skills."

"So it's babysitting"

"You can argue that is all this life ever was" Warren laughs at Scott's humour. If not for the joke but for the surprise of it.

"Fine. I guess I can put my life on hold. We all have to contribute to this new life." Making an effort not to show or think anything about how such a job could be seen as beneath him. One of the first five.

"We have a list here" Erik makes a gesture. Either using either his powers or some new technology. It opens up a list of names on a handy energy screen.

"Can I pick them myself?"

"Of course" Charles replies

"But?"

"We would appreciate if you took Pixie with you"

"Strategic powers"

"She is young and perhaps not as suited for combat as others are" Eriks speaks about her as a kid. Someone to nurture and protect. Reminding him of the man who once was entrusted to lead the New Mutants.

"Erik is correct. Her powers are unique. We are all for the better the better she is."

"If I take Pixie I would like to bring Anole too. They are friends and complement each other."

"You thinking about a specific team?" Sometimes he doubts if Scott isn't a telepath. Or perhaps he picked it up through the years. He certainly gave himself the opportunities.

"You are quite right." He scrolls through the list some times more. More for show. He already knows how he wants to play this.

"With Pixie and Anole it makes sense to ask Cessily"

"Mercury? Are you putting together a stealth team"

"It seems so. I also think she will say yes. She has been out of action for a while."

"Sounds reasonable. Anyone else?"

"Yes perhaps. I might need a link between them and me. Is Laura available?"

Charles looks at Scott "I think her time with Kwannon has come to an end?"

"Yes both she and Nathan are back on the island."

"Fine. Then it's decided"

"Yes. good luck Warren" Charles shakes his hand. Warren follows it with a slightly awkward hug with Scott. While flying away he can't help but think that something is a bit weird. In the sense that the more he thinks about it starts to feel blurry. Couldn't they have handled this in any other way?

**Chapter 2**

To start with Pixie? Or ask Anole first? He weighs the choices against each other. If it was a business move he would buy the two at the same time. Letting them know that they are still in this together. That they wouldn't be separated or discarded.

Instead he picks another option.

On the south east beach some of the former students are playing volleyball. The version where you can use your powers. The version where the ball is a energy globe vibrating at a low frequency that makes it evaporate if it bounces more than once on material not calibrated to vibrate on a complimentary frequence. Any material that aren't their gloves.

He lands on the warm sand some meters away from them. His first instinct was to land atop one of the palm trees. A silly instinct.

He waits one hour. Then two. Reminding himself that he gains nothing trying to join them. He's too old. Too unknown for them. Too good of a player.

After a while some of them start to leave. As expected she isn't one of them. Instead she waits. Makes some cracks about Julian Keller's lack of hands and his attempts at trying to play. Giving high fives to Santos. More of a tomboy then he expected.

Finally she readies herself to leave. The sun on it's way over the horizon. She takes her time. The possibility of a party perhaps. He catches her eye. Waves her over. Smiling.

She and Rockslide comes over. "Excuse me Santos I only need to talk to the lady". She looks awkward at the mentioning of lady. Not much but enough for him to notice.

"Not going to happen. You're twice her age!" Santos boasts. Striking a balance between imposing and mocking.

"You should try to be a little bit less obvious" He smiles. A practiced smile. Full of sincerity and honey. Laced so for him to impose his will. It's a well worn smile.

As expected it makes Santos lose his composure long enough for him to address Cessily. "You already know what I'm here for I take it" he makes sure it's not a question.

"I think so" Cessily shows no signs of bluffing. With a body made of liquid metal it's hard to tell. She has to have control over her body.

"Then do you mind coming with me to discuss it"

She nods. Still a bit unsure. He gives her his hand and she takes it. Effortlessly he picks her up carries her in his arms. With two gentle flaps of his wings he takes off. Leaving a befuddled Santos behind them.

"Why did you do that?".

"To mess with Santos. Did you not want that?"

She laughs. "Yeah I have been hanging out to much with him. Don't want to give him any ideas"

He puts her down at the first clearing they can find. She stands several feets away from him. Still a bit wary. He appreciates it.

"Is it a mission?"

"Yes"

"From the council?"

"Yes"

"Why me?"

Warren picks a rock close to him and sits down. "I have been gifted with a lot of free time lately. I find myself bored with it. I thought you could empathise, or perhaps you enjoy it?"

"At first yes but then… well you know"

"Yes it creeps up on you rather fast doesn't it"

"Yes. I thought I might retire…"

"After the Predator X experience"

She looks at him surprised. He studies her face. Hoping not to find any fear in there.

"You. You said it directly to me"

"Yes. I have no choice. If it were up to me I would take a more less direct route. Sadly we are short on time."

"You understand don't you. You have been through something similar?"

"You know I have. No need to be anything less than direct with one and another"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"

"It's fine miss Kincaid"

She giggles. It's a light and quick giggle. "You just sounded like a nobleman from one an old english movie"

"I am."

"That must work great with the wings and the accent"

"On the ladies you mean. Yes it does" He smiles again at her. Another smile. Equally well practiced. Sincere, mature and kind.

"I didn't meant too. Aaah! I'm sorry." She stops herself. Thinking over what to say. "I'm not trying to talk about those things. I have no interest in them. They are not my business"

"It's fine. I know that you aren't."

"If you want me for a mission It's cool. I'm ready"

"Yes I believe so too." He reaches out to her. In his hand a small bracelet adorned with an X.

"It tingles against my skin" They can see the faint ripples forming around the bracelet on Cessilies arm.

"I will communicate through the bracelet. The X was my idea" This time the smile is a natural one.

"So I'll just wait for orders?" She looks disappointed.

"No I have your first mission right now."

"What's that?"

"Our next team members"

"Members as in more then one?"

"Yes Two of them. Victor Borkowski and Megan Gwynn"

She looks at him. Doubting if he's joking with her. "Are you trying to assemble my old team?"

"No not all of them. You got any objections?"

"No not really. We don't' have to travel through some nightmarish dimensions do we?"

"No. We are going to a raid a research station. It's more about stealth and information gathering. I'm trying to avoid any sort of nightmares to happen"

She takes her time. Weighing it over. Finally she nods her head approvingly. "I think I can persuade them."

"I'm trusting you. I want to avoid making this a forced mission"

He gives her a time and place for their first meeting. Instructing her on how to contact him through the bracelet if something goes wrong.

Then he flies away. Leaving her behind. Filled with confidence and purpose. Just as he wants her to feel.

**Chapter 3**

His next target he knows might be trickier. With tricky being an understatement. The problem with Laura is the same as with her father. Getting them on board is not impossible. Getting them to follow orders after that. That is something else entirely.

A quick chat with Logan reveals that she is currently attending some business in an safe house in Maryland. Not far from Washington DC. It gives him an opportunity to attend some business meetings and also set up for an extended absence. Something his executives have gotten used too. Still he is, most of the time, just a video chat away.

He leaves Washington and enters Maryland. The air clean and crisp. He lowers the pace. Taking his time to enjoy it. The landscape so different than on the island. It's a landscape he grew up with.  
Outside a city called White Oak. A small house in the outskirts of town. She has a window opened on the backside of the house. He's not surprised to find her waiting for him

"Ever heard of a inconspicuous entrance?" her voice low and irritated.

"Sorry Laura. I tend to draw attention anyway so I preferred it the fast way."

"You got lucky. I didn't sense anyone noticing you"

"I often get lucky"

She scoffs at him. Going back to some old files spread out on her kitchen table.

"You look busy. I was hoping you would help me out with a mission"

"Without or without Nathan?"

"Without"

She looks up from her files. "Pitch"

"I'm putting together a small team for a stealth raid on a research facility."

"Who have you chosen?"

"You, Mercury, Pixie and Anole?"

"Now that is either a suicide run waiting to blow up or a babysitting mission."

"Probably the latter"

Her mind thinking it over. Going through the variables. The truths and the lies. The risks and the rewards.

"A strike force. With some of the best suited for stealth but no one with any offensive powers? Nothing explosive?"

"Yes I want to keep it a silent strike force if possible"

"Why Pixie and not Magik?"

Warren smiled. It was an endearing smile. Practiced over thousands of business meetings. Immaculate. "Illyana is too unpredictable. Plus the hallucinogenic dust will come in handy. I would prefer to keep the bloodshed to a minimum"

"That's why you are taking me?" He could see the doubt painted on her face.

"I said I wanted to. Sometimes I don't get what I want."

"A joke. Can I have the night to think about it?"

"Sure"

Warren spreads his wings but before he takes flight a stray thought makes him pause. He turns around. A small hint of nervousness in his voice.

"We never talked about it in detail. Will there be a problem having me as your leader"

"You mean because of our past"

"Yes"

"That wasn't with you was it. It was with someone else."

"It was before Archangel"

"I see. No we don't have a problem." Laura looks at Warren. Trying to find the boy she once loved somewhere in there. Unsurprised she finds nothing.

"I still miss him you know"

"I do too" Warren Spreads his wings and leaves Laura behind him.

**Chapter 4**

After taking the portal back to Krakoa Warren checks his bracelet. No news. With confidence he sets out to wait at the meeting place.

Two hours later they arrive. Cessily coming first. Her body full of energy and anticipation. A couple of steps behind her Anole and Pixie. Still conflicted and nervous. But there.

Warren smiles a big smile. Full of warmth. Perfected like all his other smiles just for these occasions. Meetings. Mergers. Takeovers. Hiring. He had to master every smile to master these situations. To make the sale.

Before them Krakoa has grown a soffa-bush hybrid. He motions them to sit down while he sits down in a similar soffa-bush.

Knowing the importance of showing them to be at the same level. WIth an air of casual talking.

"Thank you for coming" He looks at Cessily. "Thank you for asking them Cessily"

"Can you promise us that it's not a high risk mission?"

"Yes I can Victor."

"It's and odd collection. Why not take Wolverine or some more experienced X-men?"

"First let me make it clear that I'm aiming to be truthful with you. Because you are young and because I believe in you." Now he looks at Megan. She looks anxious and nervous. Hiding the lower part of her face behind a oversized scarf.

"This mission is to gather information from an research facility owned by the same organisation behind the Master Mold. Still this is a transportation hub. It doesn't do experiments on mutants as you have heard about on other raids. This is a temporary stop with lower defence. You can consider this more of a reconnaissance mission for future missions"

"Future mission?" Megan has pulled down her scarf.

"Yes. If I were you I would expect future missions?"

"Us or Megan?" says Victor.

"If we do it well enough I would say all of us. In particular Megan. I don't have it confirmed but I would consider this a test run for you."

"If I refuse?"

"It's from the council"

"I have had some time to think about it Victor." Cessily interrupts. "We don't really have a choice do we? I think Archangel is putting together a team that can get it done and a team that he knows can work with each other."

"Is that your plan?" Victor asks Warren. His voice full of hope and fear.

"Yes. I want this to be safe and easy."

"Just the four of us?"

"No. I have also asked Laura"

He could see Victor and Megan whispering to each other.

"Fine we will do it." Victor looks at him sternly.

"Just because we trust you" Megan looks at him with her big puppy eyes. She might be a good negotiator with those eyes he considered. Who wouldn't break from those eyes.

After the Kids left Warren choses to stay behind. He had felt the shift in temperature. By now he knows what that means.

"Nothing better to do then eavesdrop Bobby? I thought you were busy with playing pirate games."

"I'm on leave." Bobby walks out from behind a large tree. All smiles and ice.

Warren walks over to him and they hug. It's cold but also warm. Bobby's signature move.

"You have been talking with Scott?" he asks Bobby.

"Yes. We both agreed it would be stupid and most importantly not any fun having you leave without me"

"So you aren't doubting me?"

"No way. I'm just here to make sure you aren't surrounded by a bunch of kids."

"So I can have some adult conversations."

"My speciality"

"You know Victor might need someone to talk too"

"And he's got Norhtstar. He's trained for it his whole life."

"Yes. Because that wouldn't be an adult conversation you are skipping out on?"

"Never" Bobby slides his cold arm over Warrens shoulder. It's meant to be endearing and if it wasn't for the intense freezing feeling in his wing bones he would appreciate it with more gusto.

Together the two friends walk away for an evening of merry drinking with other friends. If Bobby would have looked closely he would have seen Warren ever so slightly smile.

**Chapter 5**

Warren is back in his bed. In his house. Sleeping a light sleep. As his sleep had been for many days now. Always on guard.

First Warren feels it in his feathers. A slight breeze. It sways gently over his wings. Moving like a current through his hollow bones, then up his spine. His sensitive eyes darting around the room.. Not unlike a bird of prey. A similarity he doesn't appreciate.

In the corner of the room. Cloaked in shadows. Someone is there. Watching him sleep.

"My security system is suppose to be the best. Even better since Forge upgraded it" Warren's voice is steady and cold, with just a slight hint of drowsiness.

"Buy a new one"

Warren moves into a sitting position. Leaning his massive wings against the soft wall behind the bed. "I guess I will have to now"

"Any problems I should know?"

Warren was prepared for this question. He had mulled it over again and again during the day. Every recruit had been studied closely. Nothing could be left to chance. "Laura suspects something. It was in what she didn't mention."

"I will deal with her" if the shadowy figure was surprised it didn't show any reaction.

"Fix it quickly. We can't afford any traces" The figure gone. His balcony door left slightly ajar. The cold night air invading his perfectly climate controlled room. Leaving behind a faint smell of smoke.

Warren couldn't help but scoff. "Too late to quit now. Too late for regrets" he mused at the irony.

**To be continued**


End file.
